dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:AndyPoke14/Mensajes2
hola ¿cuando estara la imagen del torneo terror?que los rotom te acompañen 13:53 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Yo tambien estoy listo para la batalla, un 6 vs 6 o un 1 vs 1, son las normas. Pero ha esa hora no puedo.Yo 13:42 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye Hice el 8º gym Gimnasio de Ciudad Brillante. ¿Podrías poner en la plantilla de medallas la mía? es la medalla Coraje Archivo:65px-MedallaKantoGary1.pngSoy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 16:30 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:48 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Volcán Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Volcán a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Equilibrio Hola Andy te apetece una batalla en tu sala Equilibrio hoy a las 12:00 de la mañana. Mi codigo de amigo es: 0431 9751 7097 Arasero01 10:49 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora puedo Ahora puedo luchar contigo.Yo 13:30 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Nick:Larry CA:446924464981 Dame tus datos un 6 vs 6.Yo 13:36 6 feb 2010 (UTC) � Ok el mio es.......bueno todavía no tengo Wi-Fi--Lugia y Ho-Oh 14:40 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Jajaja a mi me lo dieron la semana pasado pero no me funcionaba y ahora tengo que esperar nosecuantotiempo.Cojo línea de otros Wi-Fis pero lo probé con un friend y no me funciono siempre que hablaba con el decía:Te has desconectado de la Conexión Wi-Fi --Lugia y Ho-Oh 15:01 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla murcielago No pasa nada.Solo han ganado la medalla Elite angel 51 y Vicyor Alfaro Rudilla Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:26 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Si quieres haora mismo 2 contra 2 batalla doble. Mi nik es Carlox Mi clave 1634-5031-2072 Escribe tu nombre en el juego A porcierto tu eres el lider de algun gimnasio Ola, Clika si te sale de los mismisimos.I´m Carlos 19:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: Torneo Cronómetro Vale, ¿cuando es el combate? Mi código: 1462 - 4114 - 4815 --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_style="color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:OrangeRed ; font-family:'Franklin Gothic Demi'">'I.E. Pokémon']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|''¿Alguna duda?]] 22:35 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Medallas de Gimnasio No es un poco ilogico tener un gimnasio que sea una sub pagina? a si ¡¡Por que crees que ise el Gimnasio de Ciudad Especial!! hay bueno tendre que ponerlo en madallas adicionales.--'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:11 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :A si cuando batallemos si te gano me dejaras ir para pelear contra Victor(Polo) ya que quiero retarlo xD --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:29 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala raíz Hola , me llamo Darkpalkia y me gustaría ser el maestro de la sala raíz, so especializado en Planta/Tierra. Respondeme en mi página de discusión.(En el buscador pones Darkpalkia y te sañdrá mi página de usuario y discusión. � Gracias. NO PELEAS Por favor,no te pelees mas por el chat porque puede ser que el ma$ter se vaya de la Wikia.Aqui no hay Ciencia Al Poder puedes hacer concursos Pokénovelas.....¿Que quieres arruinar esto?Por favor NO PELEAS aqui todos somos amigos¿OK?--06/03/10:Pokémon Ranger 3.Alvarodarkray 21:12 7 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla y Pelea A pues entonces lo 6tendre que borrar y lo de la pelea no recuerdas que peleamos Houdoom VS Raichu! si te gano me dejaras ir contra Polo y por que? por que tu eres el unico usuario!.Un Saludo:'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:49 7 feb 2010 (UTC) :Dime cuando tienes wi-fi tiene que ser o miercoles o viernes o Sabado o Domingo --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 00:39 8 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Ya entre --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 01:21 8 feb 2010 (UTC) RE: Si, que bueno que haya ya los 8 gimnasios. Ahora creo que deberíamos hacer un alto mando. Por cierto, no me vencerás tan fácilmente,,, jajajaja Soy más shiny que tú - Tus preguntas aquí 14:58 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Medalla Bien, lucharé contigo. Polo 15:29 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Combate Bien, puedo luchar contigo, pero, como maestro tuyo, me gustaría saber que tipo de pokémon usas. Polo 21:18 8 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Nueva Sala: Sala aérea Hola Andy soy Arasero01 14:05 9 feb 2010 (UTC) y me gustaría que hicieras una sala Volador para un amgio mío que pronto se hará de Dialgapedia. Podrías hacerlo?thumb Tempestaoscura ¿Podrías ayudarme también con la ciudad oscura? Polo 14:29 9 feb 2010 (UTC)Polo Pase volador Ya se va a registrar se llama djgarsi y quiere que en el pase volador aparezaca o un Rayquaza o un Fearow.Arasero01 20:21 10 feb 2010 (UTC) djgarsi hola Andy soy Arasero01 17:02 11 feb 2010 (UTC) y mi amigo djgarsi ya se ha registrado dale el pase volador y si puedes ayudale con su página yo también le ayudaré porque le falta demasiada ayuda.thumb OLA ola, el quipo te lo tengo que mandar por coreo o asi como ahorita?? regis me interesan tu regis shinys te dare un deoxys por uno y tu propon otro por el otro--balo 02:23 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Sala Nube Hola Andy soy Djgarsi 06:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) el amigo de arasero01 , arasero01 te habia dicho que me reservases la sala. ¿ Me puedes dar el pase volador de la sala nube? Djgarsi 06:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo elementos unidos hola Andy puedes hacer una sala de combate múltiple? Aquí lucharemos 2 vs 2. djgarsi y yo queremos hacer la sala del pajaro-sombra. Y contesta a nuestros mensajes! Arasero01 19:48 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hola puedo ser maestro de la sala nube lo siento lo siento pero me kitaron el ds y no se si podes atrasar la fecha de las batallas, por que voy a iniciar los examenes de trimestre la otra semana , avisame si puedes ok?GALLADE 20:36 12 feb 2010 (UTC) hola oye, me borraron mi partida del platino por reprobar un examen, y yo me queria inscribir en tu torneo y te queria preguntar si podias darme chance para aplazar el torneo hasta entre el 21 y 28 de febrero y guardarme un lugar que hongo, soy Ciberpokemon25 02:36 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Thanks Gracias por todo un saludo Djgarsi 19:55 13 feb 2010 (UTC)thumb El Instí El Instí es una nueva pokenovela y necesito personajes ¿Quieres ser uno?Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 23:24 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliz dia de San Valentin!!! Pasatela genial Andy (te digo esto porque en serio me caes bien), que te regalen muchas cosas de corazones, dulces, pasteles (rojos o rosas, que es el color que mas abunda en estas fechas), en fin, lo digo porque ayer (que todavia no era 14) me regalaron un monton de cartas y pastelitos!!!XP, en fin, saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 17:25 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate Me gustaría concederte ese combate que querías, pero necesito que me digas de qué país eres (por la variación horaria). Polo 15:10 15 feb 2010 (UTC) � Torneo Celeste El próximo sábado dia 20 de Enero. El Cindaquil se repartirá el dia antes del torneo. Quien no se presente será expulsado de torneo como si hubiera perdido. Mira tu rival aquí...Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:27 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola tío. Me aburría y he creado el Pase Prehistórico y el Pase Nube para el Domo elemento Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 15:40 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Batalla Cuando puedas esta bien. Eso Pues lo de la lista no lo entiendo muy bien --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 17:43 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :20!!! O.O pues te los dire ahora --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 18:09 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagen ¿Cómo has hecho la imagen del torneo terror?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?]] Cosas de lo mio 17:54 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :No, queria que me la hicieses para Ciudad Vista Oro, si puedes.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'''Angel]] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']] Cosas de lo mio 18:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Imagenes Gif Esas imagenes las haces con que pograma? con fotoshop corel photo paint photoscape o con que programa? --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 18:21 19 feb 2010 (UTC) :a ya si puedes --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 19:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) � ... Puesss, claro que me presentare al torneo, lo que pasa es que no se si mi contrincante se presente...., yo nadamas puedo hasta las 3:30 pm de mañana (hora en México) y no se si acepte esas condiciones, me podrias ayudar????...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 19:40 19 feb 2010 (UTC) � :( Oye alomejor no puedo asistir ya k mi Wi-Fi esta bloqueado, xk mi PADRE cambió de ruter y, estoy en ello te avisare mañana si puedo seguir en el Torneo o no. Conectate en el MSN para k te lo explik mejor. €l Bixo Z~¿¿Respuestas Z?? Repartidor de Cindaquils El proximo sabado 27 de Febrero a las ocho menos cuarto (hora española) entregare los cindaquils, si un participante es de otro pais y no sabe que hora es las ocho menos cuarto en su pais que se informe de las horas.Se repartiran los cindaquils.El encargado del reparto es Carlos.Si tienes un problema con la hora decidmelo a mi discusion mis datos son: Carlox 1634-5031-2072 Si me voy de el wi-fi esperad un poco por que debo recargar mi equipo de cindaquils.Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 10:53 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Pase Volador Me lo podrias dar ya? Es que me aburro mucho y no tengo nada que hacer. Es que querria modelar la sala y empezar a combatir el próximo fin de semana si puedo. Atentamente Djgarsi 12:27 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Domo Apocalipsis Lo siento si te has enfadado por que haya hecho mi propio domo, es no sabía que hacer así que pense hacer un domo, como mi amigo arasero hizo uno pues yo pensé hacer otro. Lo siento, si quieres una sala me lo dices o si quieres que te haga una para ti del tipo que tu quieras. Lo siento no te enfades conmigo. Darkpalkia 14:36 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Combate ¿Luchamos ahora? Sin legendarios, 6 vs 6.Polo 15:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Torneo Fábrica ¿Qué?No lo entiendo¿Qué son Pokes rentados?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿O.k?']][[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Cosas de lo mio]] 17:19 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Andy, ya estoy listo Pero...como te digo los numeros de los pokemones que quiero???, por sierto, el Snorlax me gustaria que me lo dieras despues de la batalla con Jose....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:30 20 feb 2010 (UTC) torneo fortuna mi contrincante no pudo participar xd asi k paso de ronda no? ya able cn el me dijo k no iva a participar xk el wifi se le a roto ok y aora m toca contra alex?? pokemon que usare serian valen legend? cuantos? --'Dialga' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'''Palkia]]' 22:40 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Pues la del torneo fortuna XP --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 22:49 20 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Pues te los digo o que los mios? xD pues los numeros serian 1 17 5 11 9 y 6 --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]' 23:27 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :::Te dire no es por los que voy a poner 1)Dialga 2)Magmortar 3)Electivire 4)Infernape 5)Deoxys(shiny) 6)Rhyperior(shiny) 7)Empoleon 8)Roserade 9)Lucario 10)Milotic 11)Metagross 12)Salamence 13)Garchomp 14)FLygon 15)Shaymin 16)Gyarados 17)Darkrai y los numeros serian 6 3 11 y 16 Pero tienes el viejo o el nuevo? el nuevo esta en mi pagina de usuario --'Dialga' '[[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|'Palkia']]''' 00:03 21 feb 2010 (UTC) me dejas participar en tu torneo fabrica--balo 00:29 21 feb 2010 (UTC)